Tales of Regret and Sorrow
by Pitboz
Summary: The biggest tear they have ever seen, time flowing faster, Miss Quill chasing a cat (Quill chasing a cat!) and Charlie, Matteusz, Ram, April, and Tanya investigating Coal Hill High in midnight. Another "regular" day. ;) (Spoilers for every episode up to "Brave-ish Heart-Proceed at your own discretion.)
1. Of Choices and Promises

**Hello! :) I hope you're doing great. So, I'm a big fan of the series and since season 1 has just wrapped up (with an amazing cliffhanger and an episode), I thought of tackling my first fanfic with this great cast of characters. :) I've come up with an idea for an arc that takes place between Episode 5 and Episode 6 of the series.**

 **So, everything up to the end of Episode 5 is canon and the big revelations about Episode 6 will be hinted but not spoiled. Other than that, I really hope you like the start of the story and that together we can fill in the tremendous amount of time needed until Series 2 (hopefully) comes out next year.**

 **I would love to hear from you about everything regarding the story, from grammatical errors to characters sounding (or being) off _character_ and everything you think it's relevant.**

 **Without any further ado, enjoy chapter one of the story: _Of Choices and Promises_**

* * *

Choices. We all have to make them, and we all have to live by them. There's no greatest regret than a path never walked, and each path we walk in life it's created by our choices. We choose to smile when we wake up in the morning and our day suddenly feels brighter; we choose to go right instead of left, and our whole future changes.

In truth, there's no greatest enemy of destiny than choice. And like every story ever told in the universe, this one also starts with a peculiar choice.

It's a cold, Sunday night and a small group of people is walking down the road. Two young men, pacing side by side, and an older, sleek woman with a blond, frame haircut.

The boys seem to be in a hurry, while the woman is reluctantly following them down the road.

"I can't believe I'm following his _highness_ in a midnight stroll with his boyfriend. Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Miss Quill keeps mumbling to herself.

Charlie hears her and can't help himself but stop to reply. "You're here because I've asked you to protect me. Unless you want something bad to happen to me. How would that work for you, I wonder."

"I'm here because you Rhodians have a twisted sense of justice. It's about time you agreed that you're keeping me a slave, prince. Enough with your fake morality lessons," she counters him.

"You are not my slave. This is your punishment for slaughtering my people."

"I was fighting for our freedom, for the freedom of the Quill and our planet from your influence. You Rhodians have no sense of true justice. You always take until there's nothing more to give," she continues.

Charlie and Quill have now walked dangerously close together. The former is glaring at her with the fierce kindness of a member of the Rhodian royal family; the latter scowls at the futility of the situation.

Suddenly, Matteusz pops between them, stopping their fighting. "Enough you two. Aren't you bored with having the same argument over and over again?"

Charlie lowers his eyes before raising his head to stare at him; his glance suddenly turns soft. "I...I can't let her tarnish the customs of my people. The Quill have slaughtered too many Rhodians. Her punishment is one befitting her crimes."

"Here we go again," Quill snorts and tosses her arms in the air, a gesture of utter surrender. "It's your people that didn't leave us in peace. And it's your people that punish the crimes of their enemies by removing their free will and making them slaves for life. How do you think you would feel if there was a creature inside your head ready to kill you at any time for not following the orders of your master?"

"Enough!" Matteusz says again, this time louder. "Look, you can argue all you want tomorrow. Now we have to meet with the others outside the school. Alright?"

His heavy accent seems to somehow shooth Charlie. "Yeah. Of course. I'm sorry, you're right. We can't keep the others from waiting us."

And just like that, the two boys turn their backs to the ferocious Quill woman and continue down their way towards the school. Quill, on her stead, stops and sighs.

"Take a deep breath. He doesn't have much time until I'm free. Tomorrow afternoon this nightmare will come to an end and then many things will change around here," she mumbles behind her teeth. "That's it if that Headmistress, and her Governors, keep their word."

And with that, she follows the two boys.

The Coal Hill high school has always been a particularly strange place, especially during the night. The tall building gives off an ominous feeling at the ones crossing its premises, especially after the many rumors surrounding it. There's even a saying in the town for the Coal Hill high: the missing never return.

A young boy is holding hands with a young girl as they're waiting for the rest of their company to arrive. The vapor of their breaths takes form in front of them.

"Gosh, it's freezing tonight," Ram hisses as he's pulling his hand away from April to rub some heat on them.

"Well, winter is coming," April says. She sneaks a short glance at Ram, waiting for a nod of understanding at her comment. It never comes.

Ram turns and stares at her in bafflement. "What?"

A pressed smile appears on April's face. "Nothing. I think I'm spending too much time in front of the TV." A moment later, she's rubbing her hands in front of her mouth as well.

"Where in the hell is everybody? We said to be in front of the school by midnight and no one has arrived yet. What's with them?" Ram exclaims.

"Well, you know how Charlie and Quill get when they start arguing. And Tanya has to be really careful sneaking out from her house. Her mother is really strict."

Ram nods at April's remark. "Yeah. You're right. One time her mother caught us video-calling and it was bad."

In the distance, a lonely figure appears out of the sudden. April is the first to notice. "Oh. Here she is. Tanya," she says and waves her hand above her head.

The young girl shushes her from the distance while at the same time looking around her. "Are you mental? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," she says in an abrupt manner.

April, on her stead, shrugs before talking. "Hey. Aren't you a bit jumpy tonight? Is something the matter?"

Tanya has closed in the distance now; she seems like she's panting. "My mom. When I was sneaking out of the house, I thought she had woken up. She almost gave me a heart attack. Let's just hope I was wrong."

Ram, walking around them, hasn't said a thing. That's before he notices the fast approaching group of people coming from the other side. "There are the others. Finally, we can start," he hisses again, freezing from the cold.

"Hey guys," Charlie is the first one to talk when all of them have amassed before the building.

Tanya, April, and Ram stare at Miss Quill suspiciously. She seems to notice. "What? Would you think I'd let _him,_ " she says and tilts her head in Charlie's way, "die and take me with him? No, no, no. Wherever he goes, I'm going as well. There's no way I'm leaving you five alone. Someone has to protect him," she says.

Matteusz jumps in and says: "I will protect Charlie. There's no way I'll let anything bad happen to him." He sounds tough and cute at the same time. Charlie seems to notice and shares a shy smile with him. The tall young man's face quickly shines in satisfaction.

April is the one to continue. "It's not that. Aren't you freezing with just that top on?" she says.

She cackles. "You think that's cold? Try fighting Rhodians in the peaks of Uxok amidst the Frotering, and then you talk to me about cold." The whole bunch, including Matteusz, look at Charlie for an explanation.

"It's a long story," he brushes them off. "Now, can someone tell us what was so urgent that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

Tanya hems before speaking. "Since I called you, I think I should be doing the explaining now. You all know that since our whole guarding-the-world-by-ravaging-aliens adventures started, we're always one step behind the imminent catastrophe."

Ram and Charlie both turn and look at their significant other, confused by the last word. Matteusz and April mumble simultaneously:

"Disaster."

They all burst into a childish giggling. Tanya, however, seems to annoyed by them interrupting her.

"Come on guys, focus," she says at once. She waits a moment for the laughing to die off before continuing. "Lately, I've been spending my time mapping the locations tears have been opening since the night of the prom. I wasn't expecting to discover anything important when I started, but I wanted to make sure we weren't missing any major incident. However, it turns out that something weird is indeed going on. All the recent tears seem to encompass a certain point around the center of the school.

"Also, what's even more interesting, it's that the tears closer to the center of the circle are bigger and in the past were the ones that caused the major incidents. Like, letting the Shadow Kin come to our planet."

Silence falls between them. Just a reference to the prom night and the Shadow Kin is reason enough for them to focus on their younger friend. Tanya stops and stares at them, waiting for them to have figured out the rest of her thought process by now. However, no one, not even Miss Quill, seems to know what she's talking about.

April, being the kindest of them four, decides to talk. "So? What that means?"

Tanya sighs before continuing. "It's like a gravity field. Okay, so picture a stretched sheet. Now, picture tossing a big ball on it. What will happen?"

"The sheet will submerge and a funnel will be created," Ram suddenly says.

"Exactly! And in a funnel, the deepest part it's the place where the ball has fallen. So, practically, we're here searching for the ball."

Everyone except Charlie exclaim like they have heard a big secret. However, the young man doesn't feel comfortable asking one of his silly questions again. At least, not in front of everyone.

"Okay, so if you're right, how is that going to help us? It's not like we can control the tears or even close them," Quill says, deciding to add to the conversation.

"For once, if I'm right, we'll know the existence of the tear and we'll be able to predict any future events by studying it. Also, a tear can work both ways. Maybe, if it's big enough, like the one that got the Shadow Kin in, we'll be able to cross it and learn more about how it works."

April and Quill quickly nod, but Ram seems to have a different idea of what they should do. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. We're going to do what? What if a giant, man-eating alien is waiting for us on the other side? After everything we've been through lately, it wouldn't strike me as all that much weird if that actually happened."

Quill clucks. "It's weird how this planet seems to be run by men and how every time, at the first chance, it's the men that run away first in fear."

Ram doesn't take Quill's words well. "I'm not afraid. I'm trying to be the voice of logic here. We can't go on looking for trouble because there's a high chance trouble will find us."

April is the one that replies to him. "Look, Ram, think of this as a reconnaissance mission. We have to know what we're fighting against or else more people close to us will get hurt by the threats flowing out of the school."

Ram quickly seems to change his mind. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't thought of that. You're right. However, just to be safe, let's just promise we won't do anything rash if something goes wrong. Okay?"

The moment he says that he stretches his hand in front of him and starts staring at the people around him.

April is the first one to comply with his suggestion. "I agree. After all, if Tanya is right, we'll have plenty of time to explore the main tear tomorrow."

Tanya also does the same. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay with that. Let's take it one step at the time," she says.

Matteusz grabs Charlie's hand and places it above the rest of the hands, close to his. The latter looks at him estranged. "What's going on? Is this some kind of human ritual?" he asks.

The others look at him, half smiling knowingly. Matteusz is the one doing the explaining to him. "It's a human thing, yes. We all take a promise together by touching our hands in a circle. That way, we're connected and so is our promise. If you break your promise, then it's like you're breaking this circle. Think that if you break this circle, a lot of people will be pissed at you for doing so," he says.

Charlie, not wanting to piss anyone by breaking the circle, or his promise, quickly embraces the others' hands and says out loud. "I promise I won't break my promise."

Matteusz, now sharing a wide smile with Charlie, stretches his hand as well. "I promise too. Nothing rash, not before it's safe to move."

And just like that, the five people stare at each other for a short moment, the vapor of their breaths floating around them. When the moment is over, nothing has changed physically, but all of them feel somehow closer to each other. The strength of their promise seems more than enough to lead them straight into the school building.

In the meantime, Quill tosses her arms in the air once again, totally ignored by the five teenagers. "Yeah, sure. Forget the only person here with the keys to this place. Kids these days are so disrespectful," she says.

Before following them, though, Quill stares down at her hand and snorts. "Promises. I still have to meet a person that has kept them."

Her high heels click on the asphalt. She can do nothing but follow these brats for now, or else, if something bad happens to the pampered prince, it'll be her demise by the Anh. And she can't allow that, not before tomorrow. Not before she has found out more about these resources the Governors have that can remove an Anh from her brain.

"Remember, Andrea. Remember. You are war itself. You can do with one more night of his absurd orders," she mutters.

In the meantime, Charlie pulls Matteusz aside from the main group and urges him to slow down a bit. He seems a bit confused by Charlie's sudden approach.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" he asks him, leaning closer to his ear.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. I just have one question, though. Are we here searching for a ball? Did I get that right?"

Matteusz can't hold back a grin. Also, before answering to him, he gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Charlie eagerly kisses him back.

"You're too cute when you make those questions. No, we are not searching for a ball. We're searching for the biggest tear of the Coal Hill high school."

Quill now passes next to them. "Come on, boys. Leave romance for the house. We have a job to do."

Charlie stares at her and back at his love, the stunning Matteusz. Having him so close to him soothes his mind but races his heart. Still, for once, Quill is right. This is no time for romance. They have to get to the end of this.


	2. The Rumbling Door

**So, chapter 2 is here. "The Rumbling Door" has more action, more plot, and more romance between Matteusz and Charlie. (Okay, it's clear they are my favorite, but I promise, i will do Ram and April justice as well. :) ) I'm sorry for the big chapters, but I want to give you enough content until Chapter 3 is out. I really hope you enjoy it and thank you for following the story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Without further ado, let's continue this journey together. :) If you spot any mistakes (gramattical, off-character decisions, etc.) please let me know with a review or by message. It would really help me get better at fleshing them out. :)**

* * *

The echo of their steps sounds loud on the school's empty hallways. Tanya and Quill are on the lead, Ram and April following close behind, and Charlie and Matteusz coming right in the end. There's an eerie feeling in the way the lights are shut down and the classrooms are vacant.

Still, for them six, eerie has become part of their regular life more than they would like to admit. Quill, for instance, seems to revel in action, like she was born to be a warrior, while Tanya, with her analytical mind and high intellectual skills, seems to have little to no concern of danger.

Not that she ignores it-she's too clever not to be afraid-but it's like when she sets her mind to something, fear becomes a parameter she can control. And that makes her an asset to this kind of excursions.

Ram and April are holding hands, the former staring around in wonder. "Lately it feels like we spend more time in here after dark than during the day."

April nods. "Yeah, you're right. I've got that feeling, too. I don't know, though. I like school better like that. It's quiet and peaceful."

"No! I would rather not come here at all, especially after the lights are off. I spend enough time in here as it is, I'd prefer if I spent my nights back in my bed," he continues.

"Quiet, you two!" Quill suddenly says. "I thought I heard something."

All six stop at once. They form a tight circle with Quill at the front. When she realizes what's going on behind her, she sighs. "Oh! Now you remember the great Quill. Cowards."

A minute passes but nothing comes from the side Quill just noticed the noise. Still, no one dares to move an inch, not until Tanya finally decides to break the silence. "Maybe it was the wind?"

"No, the janitor would have taken care of it before leaving school," April replies promptly. "Maybe a cat has sneaked in here or a mouse?"

Quill snaps in excitement. "A cat? Really? Do you think there's a cat in here?" She fished out her phone from the pocket of her tight pair of pants and gets ready to take a photo. "If there's one thing this planet is worth saving, it's these creatures."

And without waiting for confirmation that everything is okay, Quill hurls to the source of the sound. Charlie surprised breaks away from the circle as well. "Quill. Quill, where are you going?" he hisses.

A moment of eyeing each other later and the rest of the company follow the unusual pair. Oddly, according to Tanya's calculations, they are heading close to the center of the tear circle, the place they are here to check. On their way there, Ram has a question for her.

"How will we know that there's a tear there? I mean, most of the time, we only find the tears only after they've opened. What will be different?" he says.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for a big rip in time and space, but since that's highly impossible since we would have found it by now, maybe there will be some side-effects. Like time will move faster or slower on that certain point. If the tear is bigger than the other ones, then it'll probably have retained some of its properties even while closed."

"But, if we can't control it, how will we make sure nothing comes out of there?" Matteusz is the one asking this time.

"I don't know. Let's just start with what we can do. We have to prove that there's indeed a tear in the middle of the circle. After that, we'll discuss what comes next."

The four teenagers, looking at each other, they follow Quill and Charlie. However, in their heads, different kind of thoughts are passing. Will they spend their whole life making sure the world is safe from the Coal Hill tears? Will they always be that odd group of kids that talks about aliens and dangers to the planet? What has happened to their dreams and aspirations? What has happened to their choices?

Ram has lost so much already and seeing how their adventures are getting increasingly dangerous, he wonders how far he will be able to go without losing another important person?

April has lost her heart and almost lost her life on many occasions. She went against an alien king, defeated him, and became king in his stead, only to return back to Earth and to the frail girl they all think can't protect herself.

Tanya has met an alien that has taken up his father's form and tried to trick her, and the same monster almost sucked the rest of her family. And that wasn't even the first time in the last month since the prom that the world was in danger and only them could save it. At least, amidst the disaster, she has found new friends, people she can trust even if sometimes they treat her like a small sister.

And Matteusz has found the love of his life in the eyes of the alien Charlie but has lost his family and his old life in the process. Okay, he had seen it coming, but being only seventeen and already too dependent on two people that aren't even humans starts to take its toll on him. And that isn't even the worst thing in his mind right now. What will happen if Charlie decides he has had enough of fighting his urges to drive the Shadow Kin to extinction? What if one day, the only salvation will be for him to use the Cabinet of Souls?

Everyone has lost something to the tears and unfortunately, chances are they will lose even more before this ordeal will be over. But they have to keep battling, they have to keep trying to protect their loved ones, and to do that they have to make sure they know what they are up against.

Which, at the current moment, seems too far away from the truth.

Quill is still rushing towards the center of the circle, searching for the elusive cat and Charlie is doing his best to follow. "How is she so fast even when wearing those high shoes?" he mutters.

Charlie stops and leans over his knees, panting. He can't run behind Quill any longer. She is his prisoner after all, not the other way around.

Instead, he says: "Quill. What's wrong with you? It's just a cat."

"Silence, prince. You don't understand. If there's a cat in this building, I have to find it and photograph it."

"This is not the time for games, Quill. We're here on a serious task."

"Photographing cats is a real job on this planet, prince. Search it," she says.

Charlie almost falls in her trap for a moment. With his hand outside his pocket, he shakes his head in denial and continues close behind her. "Quill. You're endangering this whole mission with your nonsense," he repeats, but before she has the time to reply, Charlie hears something coming from behind him.

A short, barely distinguishable noise comes from a door on his left. It's like marbles flowing on the floor, like a chair with wheels going up and down nonstop. Charlie stops before the door and lays his ear closer, carefully trying to make sure he has heard something behind the door.

On the side, Charlie notices that they are near class B3, the class they use for detention. Remembering Tanya's plan, he must be close to the center of the circle, which makes the sound behind the door even more spooky that it should be. But, Quill is nowhere to be found, the others are taking their time to arrive, and he's the only one close enough to check out if there is indeed a tear behind the door.

He's ready to turn the handle when his mind trails back to the moment they made that a promise. And he remembers exactly what Matteusz told him about promises.

"I don't want to piss anyone off," he mumbles and takes a step behind.

And, just like he has walked through a curtain, the time starts flowing again; Matteusz hurries to Charlie's side.

"Charlie. Thank god," he says and hugs him. "Where have you been? We've been searching you for an hour."

Dumbstruck, Charlie arches his brows when hearing him. "What do you mean for an hour? I've been here the whole time, Matteusz. I haven't moved a step," he says.

Matteusz seems to get a bit irritated. "I would know if you were here, Charlie. I've checked every hallway of the school twice. Cut it out."

"No, really. I've been here the whole time. I thought I heard something behind that door, but when I leaned closer to hear it more clearly, I remembered our promise and stepped behind. Really, I haven't moved a step, Matteusz. Why would I try to hide from you? From everyone else?"

Slowly, the angry young man starts to calm down. He remembers what Tanya told them about the tears. "She was right, then. There's a big tear behind this door," he mumbles.

Charlie, still unable to fathom that fifteen seconds outside the door was an hour here, looks Matteusz anxious eyes. What would have happened if he had decided to further investigate? If he had opened the door? What would have happened if he had spent five minutes in there? Ten? He shudders thinking about it.

Matteusz quickly texts the rest of the gang. While they wait for them to arrive, he hugs Charlie tightly and kisses him on the top of his head. "I thought I've lost you, that something bad happened to you. But Quill didn't die on the spot, so we knew you were alive. But it wasn't enough for me. I almost lost it out there. Please, don't do this to me again."

Matteusz has lowered his head, trying his best to hold back his tears when Charlie touches his forehead to his and whispers: "I won't. I didn't know what was going on, I swear. If I knew, I wouldn't have gotten close to it alone. I'm sorry I got you worried. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Stupid but loyal. You did remember our promise and didn't open the door alone. It could have been worse," he continues and smiles at him.

"Yeah, I could have gone for days. Still, I can't believe it. Fifteen seconds being one hour. It didn't feel all that much different though"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. Even if you had left for a year, I wouldn't have stopped looking for you," Matteusz says and leans in to kiss him.

Right then, Quill appears right behind them. "Oh. He found you. Hooray," she says with mock enthusiasm. "I thought for a moment that you had done me a favor and disappeared from the face of the universe, but here you are again. Being annoying with your boyfriend."

Behind her, Tanya, Ram, and April appear. All three of them run straight to him and hug him.

April is the one to speak first. "Thank God, Charlie. We've been searching for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

Tanya, not waiting for a reply, looks straight at the door. "It was the tear, wasn't it? You were trapped in a different time and space continuum, right?"

Charlie looks at her full of awe. "Yeah! Exactly that. How did you realize?"

"That's not important right now. Tell us. What did you see? How did you manage to return?"

He explains his story again, only this time with more details. He tells them about the sound, them not coming, and then walking back only to stumble on Matteusz. And that's that. Fifteen seconds.

"So, there's a tear after all," Tanya concludes.

"Yes, one that slows down time and makes us disappear," April comments.

"Which means that it's relatively safe, right? Even if aliens came out of there, we wouldn't know in time to stop them. So we're back in the start," Ram says.

"I guess. I can't see how we can study this tear without losing the whole semester in the process. If Charlie was there for fifteen seconds and we were searching him for an hour, then one hour in there will be two hundred and forty hours on Earth. It's impossible. We'll be away for ten days just for making sure we do a thorough search of the room," Tanya says.

"Ten days for an hour? No, that's not possible," Quill is the one to speak now. They all turn to face her in wonder. Why does she care about time now all of the sudden? "What? Do you think that only you have plans? I can't leave for ten days. Who will teach my class?"

"And since when do you care about teaching physics at a human school, Quill?" Charlie counters her. "I thought you despised teaching."

"It...it has grown in me, okay? Now, enough with the investigations. Let's go back. It's already late enough as it is," she says.

And just as he turns to leave, Tanya stops her. "Wait. If this tear has been here the whole time...why didn't someone find it already? Why didn't the headmistress know anything about it? How do we know that there isn't someone trapped in there, waiting for our help?"

Quill sighs before replying. "One hour ago, you will all trembling in fear behind my back and now you want to spend one hour in a room that makes time flow faster? What's wrong with you? You're making me crazy."

April, the logical one of the group, turns and stares at Tanya. "I think Quill is right, Tanya. I mean, I share your empathy, but what if we get closer to the tear and time starts flowing slower? I can't leave my mom alone, not until she has gained full control of her feet again."

Ram nods in agreement to April. "Yeah, April is right. I can't skip training and my dad would die from worry if I disappeared like that. Maybe we can postpone this mission until next weekend? I guess a couple minutes in that room will be enough to make sure no one is in danger in there."

Tanya thinks their proposal a bit longer before nodding as well. "Yeah, you're right. I haven't thought that through. I was swept away by the mystery of the door. That's settled then. We let the headmistress know tomorrow morning and ask her to stop any kids from passing outside this door. That's until we know what's behind it."

They all start towards the exit when out of nowhere, a loud noise comes from inside the door. All six freeze and turn slowly, in unison, to check the rumbling door. "Did you hear that?" Charlie whispers, making sure he hasn't gone crazy.

"Yeah. It was like a bowling ball fell on the floor. Something is going on behind that door, and I'm not sure I like it," Ram continues.

Tanya suddenly gasps; the whole group turns to face her.

"What? What's wrong?" Ram yells.

"Guys...I think we should run," she mutters.

"No objection here," Ram says and gets ready to start for the exit when the rumble from before turns into a howl. "Oh no. It's getting worse. What are we waiting for? Let's go."

But, before he can move a step, the door hurls open and a tear over five meters high and two meters in width pops from behind. They try to run, but it's too late. Now that the tear has opened, the gravitational pull is too strong that is sucking them in.

They struggle as best as possible, but everything happened so fast. Charlie falls on the floor and vanishes behind the door; Matteusz, yelling, he jumps behind him. April stares at Tanya and they both succumb to the pull of the tear. Helping their friends it's the most important thing now. Ram rolls his eyes before running behind them, screaming: "I'm going to regret this!"

One after the other they get pulled into the tear, all except Quill.

She is the last one outside. She has stretched her hands and grabbed the wall right next to the open tear. "No! Not now. By Rhodia, I won't be sucked into another crazy adventure with the pathetic prince!"

However, her hands start to hurt and she can't hold on for too long. With a prolonged "Nooo!", she gets sucked in the tear at last, and the rumbling door closes behind her. Charlie, Ram, Matteusz, Tanya, and April had been sucked in the tear for over one minute before Quill.

One minute equals four hours. Four hours that the five kids have been left alone in the middle of nowhere.

Things are starting to get complicated.


End file.
